labyrinth_of_jarethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Court of Night
The Court of Night is one of the courts that frequents Sypher during the Labyrinth Masquerade. They are essentially a hive mind of celestial elementals under one main Queen. History Culture As the Court of Night primarily shares one mind, they think of each member as a close family member or even extensions of themselves. Most of the court's members are named for the celestial bodies they created or care the most for. They are often alien to other attendees of the ball and can be seen as dispassionate or aloof. Beyond the Queen of the Night who was the first of her kind, there is no real hierarchy amongst the Court. After all, what star could shine greater than another star? Members of Note The Queen of the Night General Visidi The only member of the Court of Night not connected back to the Queen having been previously cut off from the night sky while hunting the Talisk. She is The Dark Duchess/Alnila Called The Dark Duchess by mortals, Alnila, the Blue Star is also known as, Auntie Night by the CoN family. She is supremely logical and cerebral, and is driven entirely by her intellectual curiosity, although this is tempered by her altruistic wish for the greatest good to benefit the greatest number of people. As a scientist, she is also a compassionate utilitarian. Alnila first came into being in the deep Void, when the Queen of the Night created conscious, self-aware minds other than herself. Alnila's name comes from her most memorable creation, the star Alnila, which is the true-blue star closest to Earth. Alnila’s favorite star predates the formation of the earth, and marks the first time that the color blue appeared in the universal light spectrum. Zavijava (Zavi) 5th brightest star in the Constellation Virgo. The essence of passion, romance, lust. She can entice with her eyes and break a back with her thighs. Her clothes flow with her body, matching her personality, accentuating her features and wears high heels. Always high heels. Zavi's hypnotic gaze and flirtatious ways allow her to divert attention of a malevolent creature in order to protect her sisters, especially Visidi (even if her sister thinks she doesn't need it). Zavijava may be easily distracted by pretty things, innocent creatures, and men of any element, especially with muscles. Her sisters have to keep an eye on her as she may get easily distracted. No matter how randy she may be, Zavi never allows anything to interfere with the love and protection of her sisters. Together they are an entity of powerful energy. She would go to the end of the galaxy for any of them, even it meant sacrificing her life. Alula Borealis A double star with a dual nature. She is dark on the inside and silly shiny bright on the outside with shades of fiery angry orange within and cool calm cerulean blue without. If a supernova and a dryad had a union, it would be Alula. She doesn't follow though with her teasing and seduction, reveals a bit of herself then flits away with peals of celestial laughter. Ptolemy described her as " a quiet, prudent, suspicious, mistrustful, self-controlled, patient nature, but an uneasy spirit and great anger and revengefulness when roused". She immediately smote him. In fact, she had so much fun smiting him that she backed away and hid herself for a time to ponder what she had done and to instruct herself not to indulge in the smiting very often or thoughtlessly. She waits, watches, swirls about and lurks, never forgets a kind or unkind word and action. She loves stories, songs and history of the universe, but can wait eons for the right time to reveal their secrets and can't help thinking of the future and past every time she comes upon an event or creature which makes it difficult to focus. Ancient traditions describe her as both a gazelle and a bear which has some truth. She can go from graceful to clumsily plodding depending on her mood and the hour. She shines brightest just before the sunrise and lulls herself to sleep with the dawn chorus. She is drawn to all creatures that amuse themselves with music and dancing and adores joining in, if not with great skill, then with a passionate sense of fun and frolic. She is also drawn to the ethereal: water, wind,forest sounds and floats away on the mysterious melodies of the universe and will sing along. She likes to settle in treetops and watch for the right time to join in a game. She loves playing and clowning with creatures but always remains a bit aloof. She has a horror of feeling cornered or trapped and will immediately lash out. Shadow Shards In realms other than Sypher, Visidi the Huntress presents other forms. In Sypher, shadowy echoes of her other selves can be seen about representing Diana, Neith, Flidais, Mielikki, Banka-Mundi, Artemis and other goddesses of the hunt.